


charred chaps

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowed In, rating is a v soft mature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Ryan probably should have listened to Shane. Perhaps. Not that he’ll be admitting that to Mr. Big Head.





	charred chaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



Ryan probably should have listened to Shane. Perhaps. Not that he’ll be admitting that to Mr. Big Head. 

He figured a few inches of snow wouldn’t do much, if anything it’d help quiet the cabin and make for more evenings in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa. A nice respite from hunting ghosts on the Neverending Trail. It was said the ghoul only came out after a fresh snow to those that first encounter it, and he’s had a google alert for their weather for a little over a year now. (Previously, all projected snow days they were busy or it looked like they’d get there too late.) He figured Shane was just exaggerating about midwest winters, because really: who would _choose_ to live like this, year after year? 

Snow is best in small cinematic flurries- not enough to build up and become a fixture.

Shane’s muffled voice quiets, and Ryan figures the phone call back to the office is finally over. Shivering, he adds another log to the fire. They’re inside, he isn’t supposed to be cold already dammit. 

“Hey so good news and bad news,” Shane says, joining him on the floor in front of the fireplace. He has the audacity to be wearing a t-shirt with no sweatshirt or jacket, and maybe it’s time to revisit the ‘Shane’s clearly not human’ theory.

“Yeah?” 

“The crew’s flight got delayed, they can’t be here until Friday at the earliest-” 

“That’s way too late!” 

“Yup, that’s what I said. They were able to get a ticket refund though, so that money goes back to our budget.”

Ryan blinks slowly, “That was the good news wasn’t it?” 

“Caught me,” Shane jokes weakly. “The roads are closed. It’s only a mile hike to the trail, but with all our gear…” 

Ryan nods resolutely, isn’t going to let their first opportunity to investigate this ghost get away so easily. “Boot up.”

.

Eleven hours later they return to the cabin, worse for wear. Shane, being a clumsy sasquatch, tripped and broke his hand-held camera two hours in, and the batteries died on his own six hours after that. (At that point Ryan vividly remembered putting aside the extra batteries in the kitchen without packing them like a dumbass.) Their bodycams function the entire time though, hopefully all together they scraped up enough footage. 

Boots and coat off, and electronics set on towels, Ryan goes right to the hearth, building a new fire. Shane’s doing something in the kitchen, pots clattering, but nothing matters besides greatly increasing the cabin’s heat. They could have been a few miles down the road at the motel, warm and cozy right now. Sure, that would mean no footage but alternatively: Ryan would be able to feel his toes right now. 

“Ever think of other, warmer shows we could have hosted? Island explorers, tropical islands only,” Ryan says, sitting back as the kindling catches fire. 

Shane joins him, two steaming mugs of tea. Ryan takes one with thanks, and Shane says, “The good ole Beach Boys.” 

Ryan snorts, thankfully not into his mug, “Pretty sure there might be copyright issues there.” 

“Aren’t they dead? Nice fire Ryan.” 

“I didn’t kill them!” 

“Woah, defensive much?” 

Ryan giggles, “Just- the way you said it.” 

Shane grins, “Will it burn- like will it float but way more fun.” 

“Oh yeah, great tagline. Would ruffle zero feathers.” 

Shane wriggles his eyebrows, “I’m always down for a good rufflin’.” 

Ryan wheezes, face lighting up when the thought comes to him, “The Burning Boys!” 

Shane nods, “And then one day we’ll grow up into Burning Men and do shit loads of acid in the desert.”

“That’d be nice, deserts are warm as fuck.” 

Shane frowns, touching his arm, “How are you still cold?” 

“What no comment on me being a delicate Californian flower?” 

“I mean…” 

Ryan rolls his eyes, “It’s fucking cold, and I thought the fire would work faster.” 

“The wet clothes probably aren’t helping.” 

“Thanks Einstein.” 

“You gonna take ‘em off?” 

“I wasn’t sure if we were at that stage of co-worker-ing.” 

Shane chuckles, “I assumed you were gonna leave boxers on, but hey if you’re ready to take that step-”

In a very mature move, Ryan flings his still damp sweater at Shane’s face. They both strip down to their skivvies, though Ryan isn’t sure why Shane does. He doesn’t look cold anyways, well, except for his nipples being hard, not that he’s looking- 

Ryan’s cheeks burn and he adds another log to the fire. They slip into a comfortable silence, the fire crackling and both of them sipping their tea. 

“This is nice,” Shane says after a few minutes. “Just us, this fire, so romantic Mr. Bergara.” 

“You know what would really put the romantic icing on the cake?” 

Shane’s face is interested and excited, doubtlessly thought Ryan wouldn’t continue the bit. “No, what?” 

“If you said ghosts are real.” 

Shane snickers, “Didn’t your momma teach you not to go for boys that lie to you?” 

Ryan’s jaw drops, “Oh you did not.” 

“Whatcha gonna do about it?”

Ryan takes Shane’s mug and his own, placing them on top of the fireplace- out of easy reach. 

“This!” Ryan exclaims, leaping and tickling him. 

When choosing this course of action, there are three things Ryan does not consider: 

1\. That Shane wouldn’t be surprised ( _inhuman!_ ) and tackle Ryan back, tickling him.  
2\. That Shane would have no qualm with pinning his wrists in one big hand and torturing him with the other.  
3\. That they are both nearly naked, and resulting boners are very obvious. 

Ryan’s half horrified and half aroused, frozen beneath Shane and hoping the ground opens up and swallows him any moment now. It’d be a good way to go, turn Shane into a believer and leave him alone to deal with that revelation-

“So uh, is that a ghost in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” 

“Ghost!” Ryan blurts out. 

Shane’s thigh presses forwards, the most delicious warm pressure, and Ryan takes back every thought he’s had about being too old to roll around on the floor. 

“Hmm, feels strangely corporal- shall we investigate?” 

It’s gotta be the weirdest way someone’s ever propositioned him, but it fits them, and Ryan answers, “Oh yeah. It might even take a few investigations.” 

“Vigorous investigations,” Shane agrees. “Very vigorous and vibrant and vocal and-”

Laughing, Ryan leans up and kisses Shane, feels warm from the top of his head all the way down to his toes.


End file.
